LIMP
by PinkMilk 0206
Summary: Baekhyun merupakan seorang berandal kecil yang membuat banyak orang mengutuk kehadirannya. Hal itu dibenarkan oleh Chanyeol yang terpaksa berada di dekat Baekhyun. Kesialan pun selalu datang pada Chanyeol hingga dia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Terlebih karena Chanyeol menanamkan benihnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. [ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

**LIMP**

 **Author :** Pinkmilk Monster

 **Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun (Oh) Sehun

 **Genre :** _Drama (maybe), Romance (I'm not sure)_

Summary : Baekhyun merupakan seorang berandal kecil yang membuat banyak orang mengutuk kehadirannya. Hal itu dibenarkan oleh Chanyeol yang terpaksa berada di dekat Baekhyun. Kesialan pun selalu datang pada Chanyeol hingga dia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Terlebih karena Chanyeol menanamkan benihnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. [ChanBaek]

.

.

.

.

Terik panas tak menghalangi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu untuk berlari memasukkan bola oranye ke dalam ring basket. Itu adalah salah satu cara agar amarahnya hilang. Walaupun dia harus menahan sedikit rasa laparnya. Sebab pemuda itu merasa bahwa amarahnya tidak akan hilang jika pergi ke kantin, pun dia terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Hatinya masih merasa panas jika dia bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan pac—mantan pacar. Dia menangkap basah mantan pacarnya tengah berciuman di sudut perpustakaan dengan pemuda vampire itu.

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu terdiam, menarik napas. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran yang membuatnya kembali naik darah. Dia kembali mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, namun sedikit meleset karena ia merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat pada telinga lebarnya.

Mulutnya bergumam, mengeluarkan perkataan sedikit kasar. Sungguh dia bersumpah akan membunuh pelaku penarikan telinga indahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sehun?" Pelaku penarikan itu merupakan sang kakak yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu guru di sekolahnya. Musnah sudah rencana untuk membu—oke lupakan.

"Kak, aaku tak melakukan apa pun." Chanyeol meringis seraya mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan sang kakak.

"Bohong!" Bentak Yoora, "Kau tahu, sekarang siswa yang kau pukuli itu tak sadarkan diri di ruang kesehatan."

Mata bulat Chanyeol sedikit melebar detak jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh dia tak menyangka jika sang adik kelas yang menyebalkan itu akan tak sadarkan diri di ruangan kesehatan. Padahal dia hanya memukul perut dan rahangnya Sehun. Dan itu tidak keras, sebab Sehun cukup dekat dengannya.

Bukankah wajar jika memukul lakilaki yang telah merebut pacar kita? Baiklah, itu di luar kewajaran. Coba saja jika kalian berada dipihak Chanyeol yang telah merancang masa depan bersama sang pacar lalu melihat pacarnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Siapa yang tak kesal. Semua orang pun akan kesal.

Meski dia sebenarnya sadar, sangat sangat sadar jika itu bukan salah pemuda itu, tetapi salah pacarnya. Mungkin juga salah dia sendiri karena berpacaran dengan gadis murahan.

"Benarkah?" Yoora mengangguk. "Noona, bisa 'kah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Sedikit mendengus, wanita cantik itu terpaksa melepaskan telinga lebar adik kesayangannya.

"Aku pergi du—" Sebuah tarikan pada tangannya menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Ruang kesehatan. Aku akan menunggu hingga dia sadar dan meminta maaf padanya."

"Pergilah. Semoga kau selamat." Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar kalimat terakhir dari kakaknya dia sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai di ruang kesehatan.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol merasa terlalu malas jika bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia takut jika melihat wajah Sehun, amarahnya akan kembali sehingga dia lepas kendali lalu membunuh pemuda itu.

Tetapi karena Chanyeol mempunyai rasa bersalah, dengan amat terpaksa dia akan bertanggungjawab menunggunya hingga sadar. Walaupun, mungkin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kesehatan, kakak dari Byun Sehun akan menghajarnya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol terdiam di depan pintu ruangan kesehatan. Terlihat beberapa kali dia menghirup napasnya menenangkan kinerja jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Perlahan dia mendorong pintu bercat putih itu.

Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat korban kekerasannya tengah berbaring di ranjang seraya suapi oleh sang kakak, Byun Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan Yoora karena telah membohonginya.

"Oh, hyung kau datang ke mari?" Sudut bibir Sehun terlihat sedikit terangkat, menyeringai samar.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Mau membunuhnya?" Terdengar nada ketus berasal dari mulut pemuda mungil di samping Sehun.

Chanyeol sedikit menghela napas, mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun yang sedikit memancing emosinya. "Kudengar kau tak sadarkan diri, maka dari itu aku datang kemari."

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan adikku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan membusuk di penjara." Sehun mencubit pelan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo hyung, duduk di sini." Sehun menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda mungil itu tak percaya menatap adiknya.

"Tidak terima kasih, lebih baik aku pergi."

"Chanyeol hyuuuungggggg..." Sehun mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Chanyeol menjijikkan, sehingga dia ingin segera pergi ke toilet. Tapi melihat sebuah titik air di sudut mata Sehun membuatnya tanpa sadar Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkainya ke dalam ruang itu.

Sebuah tindakan yang sangat tolol sehingga dia dengan sukarela duduk di samping orang yang sangat dibenci—sekaligus ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh murid di sekolahnya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah pimpinan sekelompok berandalan kelas teri yang tak henti-hentinya untuk berbuat sebuah kekacauan di mana pun mereka berada bahkan terdapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun pernah terlibat pembunuhan. Entah itu benar atau tidak, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Bukan itu saja, tingkahnya yang arogan, membuat dirinya semakin tak disukai oleh banyak murid.

"Baekhyun hyung, bisa kau ambilkan air? Masakanmu terasa sangat pedas."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

"Lihatlah aku bahkan mataku berair karena memakan masakanmu." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat mata Sehun. Kemudian jemari lentik itu menyusut lembut air mata Sehun.

BEDEBAH. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengumpat dengan sangat keras, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Dalam hati ia terus menggerutu.

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu kotak susu stroberi miliknya, "Mengapa kau tak bilang jika masakan ini pedas?"

"Aku ingin merasakan masakanmu, hyung."

"Sebuah tindakan yang sangat bodoh." Suara berat di samping Baekhyun, membuat wajah Sehun sedikit murung.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Tanya Baekhyun, sinis.

"Adikmu. Tentu saja." Oh tidak, Chanyeol bodoh itu memancing emosi Baekhyun. Sedang Sehun, dia hanya menyedot susu pemberian Baekhyun, mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol sebab dia merasa tidak tersindir akan perkataan Chanyeol.

"KAU..." Hampir saja Baekhyun melemparkan kotak nasi ditangannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"APA? Benarkan adikmu itu bodoh, jika dia tidak kuat untuk memakan masakan pedas mengapa dia terus mencobanya? Apakah dia tidak takut sakit perut?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun hanya termangu menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan salahkah aku hyung. Salahkan saja Baekkie hyung yang memasakan masakan ini." Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Diamdiam dia memasukkan satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kudengar kau pingsan benarkah itu?"

"Aku tidak. Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Guru Park. Jika tidak pingsan lalu mengapa kau berada di ruang kesehatan?"

"Itu karena dia terjatuh dari tangga lantai dua. Jika lebam bukankah itu karena di pukul olehmu?" Baekhyun menjawab. "Sehun, makanan ini tidak pedas, mengapa kau sebut pedas?"

Chanyeol hanya bergidik. "Itu salah dia sendiri. Sudah tahu jika—"

Perkataan pemuda bertelinga lebar itu terpotong karena Baekhyun memasukkan potongan daging ayam berwarna merah ke mulutnya. Hingga Chanyeol tersedak. Dengan segera Chanyeol merampas susu stroberi milik Sehun yang sayangnya tinggal seperempat.

"Demi Tuhan—uhuk—Byun. Kau hampir—uhuk—membunuhku."

"Memang itu keinginanku." Baekhyun menyeringai.

ooo

...

...

ooo

Terik matahari masih cukup menyengat di kulit, belum saatnya para pelajar menengah di Korea untuk bertolak meninggalkan sekolahnya. Namun Chanyeol telah pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah tercintanya bersama seorang bocah—Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu—yang tengah asyik bersandar di punggungnya.

Semua kesialan ini berawal dari Baekhyun, yang lebih memilih masuk kelas dibandingkan mengantarkan sang adik pergi ke rumah sakit, dengan alasan karena hari ini dia akan mengikuti remidial. Padahal Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sialan memang si Pendek itu.

Dan sebelumnya Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan alasan dia tidak ingin mencium bau keringat Chanyeol. Perkataan itu membuat pemuda bertelinga lebar itu ingin menenggelamkan Sehun di sungai Han.

Terpaksa Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Sehun dari ruang kesehatan menuju gerbang sekolah—meninggalkan ranselnya di kelas. Jarak antara gedung dan gerbang sekolah itu cukup jauh menyebabkan sedikit peluh muncul di dahi Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol tak acuh pada Sehun dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran—dia tidak ingin absen di pelajaran kakaknya, omongomong. Hanya saja dia tak tega sekaligus risi melihat Sehun yang terus merengek karena kesakitan, oleh karena itu guru kesehatannya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung, apakah aku berat?" Sehun membuka perbincangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Yaa, kau sangat berat."

"Kalau begitu aku turun saja."

"Tak apa Byun, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa bersalahku karena tadi memukulmu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku ingin pergi ke toko sepeda di depan." Chanyeol melotot. Demi tuhan meski toko sepeda itu berada tepat di depan sekolahnya tapi jaraknya akan terasa sangat jauh sebab harus menyeberang belum lagi sebuah beban di punggungnya.

"Kau gila, Byun Sehun. Badanmu itu berat Butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengangkatmu ke toko itu." Walaupun tinggi badan Sehun lebih pendek dari Chanyeol tetapi berat badannya cukup untuk membuat punggung Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Aku bercanda hyung. Lagi pula supir pribadi keluargaku sudah ada di depan."

"Sialan kau Byun, mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa supirmu itu sudah ada di depan?" Pemuda pucat itu hanya terkekeh. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melempar tubuh Sehun ke aspal, hingga tubuhnya terlindas oleh bus.

"Anggap saja sebagai balas dendam karena tadi kau memukul wajah tampanku. Lagi pula supir pribadi kami sudah tua, beliau tidak akan sanggup untuk memapahku dan juga bisa kah kau mengantarkanku hingga rumah? Itu pun jika kau masih mempunyai hati."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, "Aku memukulmu karena kau mencium pa—ehm—mantan pacarku bodoh. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarka—"

"Kau sungguh tak punya hati Park, Tuan Moon itu sudah tua." Ketusnya, "Dan juga kau itu bersyukur putus dengan pacarmu. Sebab kau mengetahui busuknya pacarmu."

"Dia tidak seperti itu Sehun, ia tipikal orang yang setia."

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah banyak orang yang memakai topeng untuk mempertahan hidupnya." Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah keruh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, aku telah mengenalnya cukup lama. Dan aku yakin dia adalah orang yang setia." Sekitar delapan tahun Chanyeol mengenal gadis itu, tentu saja dia merasa telah mengenal baik dia.

"Sifat seseorang dapat berubah, kau tahu?"

"Terserah kau saja."

 **...**

 **Chanbaek**

 **...**

Pemuda sipit itu terdiam, menatap bosan kumpulan angka serta rumus di papan tulis yang sulit ia pahami. Ia menganggap semua ini sangat tidak berguna, sebab cita-citanya tidak akan berhubungan dengan rumus yang tertera di sana.

Pernah ketika masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama Baekhyun bertanya kepada salah satu guru matematikanya, mengapa matematika dijadikan sebagai mata pelajaran padahal matematika tidak berguna. Namun guru hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Menyerah dengan rumus di depannya. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja, tak lupa sebuah buku paket dia tegakkan guna menutupi wajahnya dari sang guru, tak lama pemuda itu tertidur.

Tiga menit...

Tujuh menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

"Silahkan kalian kerjakan soal di papan tulis." Guru Han mengakhiri pembelajaran mengenai salah satu rumus kepada murid didiknya.

Sontak kata keramat itu membuat hampir seluruh siswa mengerjakan—purapura mengerjakan sekelumit angka di papan tulis. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang terletak di jajaran ke dua dari belakang.

Guru itu menghela napas, sekian tahun mengajar tentu saja dia hafal bahwa murid berandalnya itu tengah tertidur.

Wanita bermarga Han itu pun memerintahkan teman sebangku Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan buku paket dari hadapan Baekhyun, tak lupa beliau menyuruh beberapa siswa di hadapan Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

TUK... TUK

"Sialan." Pekikkan itu berasal dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terjaga karena sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepala indahnya. Membuat sebagian rambutnya memutih terkena debu kapur. Hampir seluruh murid menahan tawa akan penderitaan Baekhyun sedang sebagian menatap kasihan padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam seolah sadar akan kesalahannya, meski begitu dia mencoba tetap tenang. "Ya, Guru Han?"

"Sialahkan anda kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati Guru Han."

Baekhyun pun berjalan pelan mengambil kapur dari tangan guru Han. Mata sipitnya tak lepas dari soal matematika di hadapannya. Dahinya sedikit mengerut ketika dia mengerjakan dengan rumus yang ia ketahui.

Tak lama, pemuda itu pun selesai mengerjakan soal matematika di hadapannya. Beberapa siswa takjub dengan kepintaran otak Baekhyun. Sebab mereka tak menyangka pemuda itu bisa mengerjakan soal dari Guru Han.

Guru itu terdiam melihat jawaban Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Jawaban yang anda kerjakan salah. Dan juga mengapa anda memakai rumus fisika bukankah kita sedang belajar matematika?"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Guru Han karena aku mengerjakan soal ini. Sebab aku lebih berani dari mereka." Baekhyun menunjuk sekumpulan orang di hadapannya.

"Saya sangat mengapresiasi itu Tuan Byun. Dan silahkan anda keluar hingga pelajaran selesai."

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?" Dia tidak terima di keluarkan.

"Jika Anda bertanya dikeluarkan jawabannya karena anda tertidur ketika saya menerangkan pelajaran."

"Itu salah anda Guru Han. Mengapa anda melakukan pembelajaran matematika ketika siang hari. Bukankan itu sangat tidak berguna? Sebab konsentrasi kita mulai menurun."

"Setidaknya saya telah melakukan kewajiban saya Tuan Byun. Lagi pula, kelas kalian sedang tidak ada guru. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika saya mengisi waktu kalian dengan hal yang bermanfaat?"

"Mungkin bagi anda itu bermanfaat. Tapi maaf bagi kami itu tidak, karena siang tidak cocok untuk matematika." Seluruh siswa mengamini perkataan pemuda mungil itu.

"Mengapa tidak Tuan Byun? Senior kalian saja bisa melakukan pembelajaran kimia pada malam hari."

"Itu berbeda, Gu—"

"Saya paham kelas ini hanya berisi orang-orang malas tetapi saya harap kalian bisa berubah dan Tuan Byun anda bisa meninggalkan kelas ini atau saya tidak akan memberikan anda nilai."

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan sangat keras, ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil ransel putih kesayangannya mengabaikan beberapa alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Toh, itu semua bukan miliknya.

Kaki pendek itu melangkah menuju gerbang depan sekolahnya. Lebih baik dia membolos toh kelasnya akan bubar satu jam lagi.

Biasanya jika Baekhyun terlambat atau ingin kabur dari sekolah—membolos, dia akan meloncati pagar belakang. Tetapi karena dua bulan yang lalu Baekhyun beserta komplotannya terpergok oleh Kepala Sekolah dan tiga hari kemudian seluruh pagar dipasangi kawat berduri agar tidak ada murid yang membolos lagi.

Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku bagi Byun Baekhyun. Walau orang tuanya bukan pendiri sekolah, tetapi karena keberaniannya untuk membakar sekolah membuat pihak sekolah pasrah akan kelakuannya.

Seperti saat ini, pemuda mungil itu tengah berdiri di luar gedung sekolahnya. Dia berencana untuk pergi menuju pergi menuju sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Langkah kaki mungil itu harus terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan keriput menarik kerah seragamnya, hingga membuat pemuda itu tercekik.

"Mengapa kau membolos, Baekkie?"

 _Sialan, siapa yang memberitahu nenek_ —batinnya berteriak.

"Aku tertidur di dalam kelas nenek." Baekhyun menjawab seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya, berharap sang nenek melepaskannya.

"Ikut nenek sekarang!" Perkataan tetua Byun membuat Baekhyun merinding, ketakutan.

...

...

...

...

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul, tak lantas membuat Chanyeol, pulang menuju rumahnya. Sebab Sehun mengajaknya bermain playstation hingga langit berubah warna. Beruntung, dia telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan—lewat ponsel pintar Sehun—pada kakaknya.

Chanyeol, Sehun, beserta Tuan Byun tengah berada di ruang makan, menikmati sajian special buatan Tuan Byun. Walaupun hanya sup tahu dan sup rusuk sapi mereka berdua sangat bersemangat untuk menghabiskan masakan di hadapannya itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol sempat merasa ragu untuk memakan masakan Tuan Byun. Dia berfikir bahwa pria seperti Tuan Byun akan membuat sebuah masakan menjadi tak karuan. Beruntung sebelum memasak Tuan Byun menceritakan bahwa beliau memiliki hobby memasak sejak usia muda. Bahkan beliau bercitacita untuk menjadi seorang juru masak. Tetapi karena orang tuanya tidak menentang keinginannya.

Menurut Chanyeol Tuan Byun sangat berbeda dengan anak sulungnya. Tentu saja, Byun Baekhyun adalah pemberontak nomor satu di sekolahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun.

"Ayah, apakah kau sudah mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Baekhyun hyung." Sehun membuka pembicaraan dengan sang ayah.

"Tentu. Ayah tidak akan tega untuk membiarkannya menangis karena kelaparan." Ujar Tuan Byun, diselingi tawa di akhir ucapannya.

"Mengapa ayah mengurung Baekhyun hyung?"

"Dia berbuat ulah lagi. Ayah berharap dia akan dewasa setelah ayah melakukan hukuman kepadanya."

Sehun melotot, "Hukuman apa yang ayah berikan kepadanya?"

"Hanya hukuman ringan. Hari ini ayah akan menginap di kantor." Tuan Byun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol di ruang makan.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya wajah Sehun berubah menampilkan raut cemas. Pemuda pucat itu takut jika sang ayah melakukan kekerasan pada sang kakak.

"Chanyeol hyung, bisa kah kau menggendongku sampai kamar Baekhyun hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk, pasrah dengan keinginan Sehun.

Pemuda bertelinga lebar itupun sedikit menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya dan berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Lalu dia pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Sehun terus mengoceh bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, membuat telinga Chanyeol sedikit berdengung.

Bahkan dari ocehan Sehun, dia mendapatkan informasi jika Baekhyun itu membenci hampir seluruh pelajaran di sekolah—terutama matematika, sangat menyukai kekerasan dan tidak tahan pada dingin.

Chanyeol tak heran jika berandal itu suka dengan kekerasan dan anti terhadap semua mata pelajaran, dan dia hampir tertawa ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit terjekut ketika melihat kamar Baekhyun, sedikit berantakkan—buku pelajaran yang berserakan serta selimut berada yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlelap di kasurnya dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut celana pendek. Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun di kursi coklat dekat meja belajar.

"Chanyeol hyung bisa kah kau periksa punggung Baekhyun hyung?"

"Tetentu."

Dengan gugup Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan kerongkongannya terasa kering ketika kulit panas Baehyun bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Demi Tuhan walaupun Baekhyun lelaki tapi kulitnya yang halus cukup membuat pikiran kotor Chanyeol muncul apalagi dengan bulir keringat sedikit muncul di wajah pucat pemuda mungil itu.

 _SE—SEXY_ , pikirnya. Chanyeol menggeleng ribut mengenyahkan pemikiran kotornya pelan, dia berdeham sebelum akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

Terdapat beberapa lebam yang menghiasi punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus lebam itu, hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik

"Apakah Tuan Byun memukulmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, dan pemuda itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menegaskan jika dia kedinginan. Dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari mengambil sebuah piyama untuk dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan dadanya yang berdentum keras Chanyeol mengambil lengan Baekhyun, namun si mungil menepis lemah tangan Chanyeol dan merebut piyama itu dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?" Bentak Baekhyun, ketika dia menyadari perbuatan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kaku. Baekhyun perlahan bangun dari tidurnya untuk memakai baju, walaupun kepalanya terasa memberat.

"Baekkie hyung, bolehkah aku tidur di sini?"

"Aku ingin tidur sendiri!" Baekhyun menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di ranjang.

Sehun cemberut, "Tapi kau sedang sakit, Baekhyunie."

"Kau juga sedang sakit bodoh." Baekhyun membentak Sehun, membuat pemuda pucat itu terisak pelan.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun, mengelus sayang kepalanya. "Benar kata kakakmu. Kau sedang sakit, untuk berjalan pun kau tidak mampu. Lebih baik kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di sini hyung."Rengekan Sehun membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin berdenyut.

"Jika kau mau tidur di sini tidurlah, berhenti merengek." Mendengar perkataan itu Sehun langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk memapahnya menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol pun membawa selimut baru dari lemari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyung, sebaiknya kau juga tidur di sini."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya,"Maaf Sehun tetapi ku rasa aku harus pulang."

"Tapi hyung, ini sudah malam. Jika kau tidak mau tidur di sini sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarku saja."

Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak permintaan Sehun. "Ini masih jam setengah sepuluh Sehun. Bus pun masih beroperasi."

Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan rumah keluarga Byun. Disertai harapan bahwa esok hari dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan mereka. Walau terdengar mustahil sebab Chanyeol merupakan salah satu senior yang sangat akrab dengan Sehun.

.

TBC

...

...

...

...

Hallo, Saya author baru ini pertama kalinya saya menulis Fanfiction jadi jangan heran jikalau tulisan buatan saya sangat kacau. Karena saya masih belajar untuk mengembangkan imajinasi saya.

.

.

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan oleh saya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...

...

...

Seorang pria menggeleng pelan ketika melihat adiknya masih bergelung di dalam mimpi, padahal gordeng kamar telah di buka dan jarum jam telah menunjuk angka sebelas. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia mafhum akan kebiasaan buruk adiknya di hari libur.

Namun, dia tidak juga tidak membenarkan jika sang adik tertidur sepanjang hari. Meski sang adik tengah sakit pun—kecuali jika sedang koma. Dia sosok kakak yang kejam memang. Bahkan pria muda itu pernah menenggelamkan sang adik ke sebuah kolam.

Perlahan pria berusia seperempat abad itu mendekatkan pada ranjang queen size milik Baekhyun. Tangannya meraba kening Baekhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh adiknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Baekhyun?" Suara lembut mengalun di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda mungil itu terganggu dari tidurnya.

"Dua puluh menit lagi."Jawabnya seraya menarik selimut hingga kepala, Baekbaeom sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Jika bukan titah sang ayah dia tidak mau membangunkan kerbau seperti adiknya. Pria yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu menaiki ranjang sedikit memutar pergelangan kakinya dan mengayunkan sebuah tendangan di pantat sang adik, hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dari ranjang.

"ASTAGA! SIALAN KAU HYUUUUNG."

Baekbeom memutar bola mata mendengar teriakan feminim adiknya yang sangat berlebihan. Dia tahu bagaimana reputasi Baekhyun di sekolah, berandalan kecil yang sering berbuat ulah di manapun dia berada.

Tendangan seperti itu tidak akan berpengahuh pada Baekhyun yang sering masuk ke rumah sakit akibat pukulan yang menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Pun Baekhyun menguasai sabuk hitam bela diri.

"Kenapa Baekkiee? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Baehyun mengangguk, "Kau tahu Badanku terasa remuk. Tidak seharusnya kau menendangku seperti itu. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi jangan menggangguku."

Pemuda pendek itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mengabaikan sang kakak masih yang berdiri di kasurnya.

"Apakah kau semalam pergi bersama temantemanmu?" Baekhyun bergumam, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Mendengar itu wajah Baekbeom berubah menjadi muram lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar sang adik. Hatinya sangat kecewa mendengar itu.

Baekbeom akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sehun untuk bermain playstation atau membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

Walau Sehun itu termasuk anak yang cerdas tetapi dia mempunyai kelemahan di beberapa pelajaran. Hingga menyebabkan Tuan Byun menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti les privat agar Sehun tidak kesulitan .

Tok.. Tok..

"Sehun, ini Baekbeom hyung. Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Masuklah, hyung. Aku tidak sibuk."

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun tengah memasukkannya sebuah boneka Hello Kitty ke dalam sebuah kotak kado, mengabaikan televisi yang tengah menyala.

"Apakah kau sedang berpacaran?" Suara Baekbeom membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak. aku tidak mempunyai. Hanya saja aku ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada salah satu pegawai restoran keluarga kita, hyung."

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

"Dia bukan seorang gadis. Aku memberikan sebuah boneka ini karena menurut temannya dia sangat menyukai Hello Kitty. Padahal, dia sering mengaku bahwa dirinya itu manly. Dan aku menaruh dendam padanya, hyung."

Baekbeom mengangguk, "Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kau dendam padanya?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau mewawancaraiku?" Sehun sedikit membentak kakaknya, tak lama kemudian dia menghembuskan napasnya. Dengan berapi-api dia menceritakan bahwa pemuda "manly" itu pernah menuduh Sehun pencuri karena masuk ke dalam meja kasa yang kosong tanpa pelayan. Akibatnya, dia telinga pemuda pucat itu di jewer oleh bibi Jang—manager restoran. Selain itu, Sehun tidak diperbolehkan masuk restoran selama dua bulan.

Baekbeom terkekeh pelan. Masih segar diingatnya, ketika dia masih bekerja di restoran keluarganya di mana Sehun akan mengendapendap menuju meja kasa hanya untuk mengambil—mencuri—beberapa lembar ribu won dari peti mesin tersebut. Dan Baekbeom tak mengira bahwa Sehun masih melakukan hal itu hingga sekarang. Meski pria itu tahu jika suatu saat nanti restoran tersebut akan diberikan kepada Sehun.

Sehyun mendengus, melihat sang kakak masih tertawa."Hyung apakah kau mau bermain game denganku?"

"Ayo." Baekbeom menyalakan playstation dan membawa joystick ke hadapan Sehun. "Ini."

Baekbeom merasa dia lebih senang bermain dengan adik angkatnya—Sehun, dibanding dengan Baekhyun. Menurutnya sifat Baekhyun telah berubah, terlebih setelah perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, sifat Baekhyun berubah. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang manis dan manja, yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang sinis dan temperament yang buruk—kecuali pada Sehun karena Baekhyun sangat menyayangi pemuda pucat itu.

Lima bulan kemudian Baekhyun berada di kantor polisi karena terlibat sebuah perkelahian di club malam yang menyebabkan korban nyaris merenggang nyawa.

Baekbeom sempat terheran bagaimana adiknya bisa berani masuk ke tempat seperti itu, padahal usia Baekhyun masih empat belas.

Lalu Tuan Byun menugaskan seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi teman Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun hampir terkena penyakit jantung mengetahui fakta yang dibeberkan oleh bawahannya.

Pertama, Baekhyun sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi anggota gang berandalan itu. Sikap manis itu hanya tipuan semata.

Kedua, pemuda mungil itu pernah terlibat kekerasan di sekolahnya, pencurian di mini market, pembakaran sebuah bar, perusakan fasilitas umum dan masih banyak lagi. Beruntung dia bisa kabur sebelum polisi datang, juga temantemannya juga acap kali melindungi Baekhyun dari jerat hukum.

Dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun pernah menjual ganja yang ia dapat—curi—ketika teman-temannya tengah membakar sebuah pub di kawasan Itaewon.

"Sehun..." Sehun bergumam tanpa mengurangi kefokusannya pada joystict dan layar datar di depannya.

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehuuun.. Sehunnie.."

"Apa Baekbeom hyung?"

"Bisakah kau membuat Baekhyun menjauhi temantemannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, jika Baekby Hyung berteman dengan mereka hyung?"

Baekbeom menghela napas, dia lupa jika pemuda pucat itu agak lamban memahami sesuatu. "Berteman dengan mereka sangat berbahaya bagi Baekhyun. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dia faham apa yang ditakutkan oleh kakak angkatnya, sebenarnya Sehun sendiri selalu merasa khawatir jika Baekhyun berkumpul dengan kawanannya. Yang paling dia takutkan adalah Baekhyun meninggal—meski kakak mungilnya itu pernah sekarat.

"Jika menjauhkan Baekby hyung dari teman-temannya, itu terdengar sulit Hyung. Tetapi aku akan menjaga Baekby hyung semampuku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga adikku, jika dipukul oleh senior saja bisa membuatmu dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan?" Baekbeom terkekeh pelan.

Senin berdecak, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan berita palsu itu? Aku tidak pingsan ketika senior itu memukul wajah tampanku, pukulannya juga tak berasa. Aku ke ruang kesehatan karna kakiku terkilir. Lihatlah, kakiku kananku diperban."

Dengan sengaja Baekbeom menyenggol keras kaki Sehun. Dan jeritan pun terdengar hingga luar rumah. Membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

oOo

oOo

oOo

"Noona, apakah hari ini kau akan pergi ke rumah Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada kakaknya yang sedang sibuk memoles kukukukunya.

"Tidak. Sore ini akan ke rumah." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya.

Inilah yang menyebabkan Sehun akrab dengan Chanyeol. Setiap hari minggu, pemuda pucat itu akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di rumahnya—sebab Yoora juga mengajar Sehun. Yoora mengubah belakang beralih menjadi perpustakaan sekaligus tempat mengajarnya di rumah.

Setelah selesai les privat, Sehun akan merengek pada Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mengobrol—sekaligus makan malam—di restoran sushi terkenal. Dan Chanyeol menyetujui keinginannya karena pemuda pucat itu yang membayar tagihannya.

"Mengapa tidak noona saja yang ke rumah Sehun? Tidakkah kau kasihan, Sehun kesulitan dalam berjalan?"

Kegiatan Yoora terhenti, dan dia memandang wajah Chanyeol. "Jika kau merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Mengapa kau memukul wajahnya?"

Chanyeol berdecak mendengar perkataan kakaknya, "Itu karena dia mencium bibir pacarku noona. Bukan 'kah itu keterlaluan? Apakah kau belum pernah melihat pacar noona selingkuh di depan dirimu sendiri, noona?"

Yoora mengangguk, wanita itu pun kembali memoles kuku kanannya. "Pernah. Tapi noona tidak sakit hati. Karena noona tidak mencintai mereka."

"Pantas saja kau mempunyai banyak mantan pacar." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Titidak, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil melangkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak, takut wajahnya akan rusak dicakar Yoora jika wanita itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Semenjak kakaknya bertemu dengan Sehun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa sang kakak memberikan perhatian yang lebih untuk pemuda pucat itu. Seperti, tiga minggu yang lalu ketika mereka pergi ke restoran langganan mereka. Dan karena keasyikan mengobrol, hingga dering ponsel pintar Chanyeol menyadarkan mereka bahwa malam sudah larut.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu, kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh sang kakak adalah **"Apakah Sehun bersamamu?** " dia bertanya disertai dengan sesenggukan dan Chanyeol hanya berkata **"Iya, dia masih bersamaku, Noona."** dan sumpah serapah pun Yoora keluarkan untuk Chanyeol karena membawa Sehun tanpa tanpa memberi tahu sehingga membuat Baekbeom panik dan menelepon Yoora jika Sehun belum pulang. Akhirnya Sehun menginap di rumah keluarga Park, untuk menenangkan Yoora.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika sang kakak mempunyai perasaan spesial kepada Sehun. Tetapi dia langsung menghapus pemikiran itu karena Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang Yoora suka. Tentu saja Sehun itu kekanakan, walau terkadang dia terlihat pendiam. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mantan pacar Yoora.

Dan kedua orangtuanya pun terlihat sangat menyukai Byun Sehun. Menurut pengakuan orangtuanya mereka merasa kasihan dengan kisah hidup Sehun. Terkadang dia heran dengan makhluk itu. Dia bisa membuat orangorang menyukainya meski tak sedikit pula yang membencinya—mungkin Chanyeol juga termasuk.

Sifatnya yang kekanakkan akan membuat sebagian gadis menjerit sedang yang lainnya menatap jijik ke arahnya. Chanyeol setuju jika Sehun itu menggemaskan, tetapi itu sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

Tok... Tok..

"Chanyeol ini aku Yumi..."

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika gadis yang sekarang di bencinya berdiri di depan kamarnya. Meskipun kejadian dia berselingkuh itu sudah terjadi empat hari yang lalu, tapi tidakkah gadis itu berpikir jika Chanyeol masih marah padanya. Empat hari untuk menghilangkan kebencian pada seseorang itu cukup singkat.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Dan bukankah hubungan kita telah berakhir?" Ujar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol."

"Kau yang lebih jahat, bodoh. Mana ada orang baik yang berselingkuh." Bisik Chanyeol, dia masih mempunyai hati untuk tidak mengatakan itu dengan keras.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

Bodohnya Chanyeol berteriak, "Ya silakan pergi dan jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku lagi."

Selanjutnya tangisan pun terdengar dari balik pintu. Gadis itu menangis. Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Tapi egonya berkata bahwa dia tidak salah. Setidaknya gadis itu telah merasakan sakit hati yang dialami olehnya.

Takahashi Yumi nama gadis itu. Dia adalah warga Jepang yang telah menetap di Korea selama delapan tahun.

Pada bulan desember tahun lalu mereka berpacaran. Selama lebih dari tahun mereka berpacaran Chanyeol hanya tiga kali mengecup bibir perempuan tersebut. Gadis sering menghindar ketika Chanyeol hendak menciumnya.

Jika dulu Chanyeol akan berpikir itu bahwa Yumi tidak nyaman jika berciuman dengannya. Namun setelah kejadian gadis itu berciuman dengan Sehun, tindakkan itu sangat melukai dirinya sebagai lelaki. Sebab mantan pacarnya lebih memilih berciuman dengan orang lain dibanding dengan dia sendiri.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat mensyukuri jika dia memergoki perselingkuhan mantan pacarnya, itu berarti Chanyeol tidak terusterusan ditipu oleh Yumi. Hanya saja dia tidak menerima kenyataan jika Sehunlah yang menjadi selingkuhan gadis itu.

Omongomong tentang bibir, dia jadi ingat mimpi yang selama beberapa hari ini menghampirinya. Di mana bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun sedang bertaut mesra. Jangan lupakan bagian dirinya berada di dalam Baekhyun yang terasa sempit dan mimpi itu terasa s—

 **SIALAN**

Adik kecilnya kembali terbangun. Chanyeol harus bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum dia kesakitan. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun akan berefek seperti ini. Bahkan pemuda bertelinga seperti gajah itu berfikir jika itu bukanlah mimpi—karena Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan sempitnya lubang menjepit genital Chanyeol. Benarbenar surga dunia.

...

Chanyeol merasa segar kembali setelah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air—untuk menghilangkan bau setelah mengeluarkan benih–benihnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe, mengabaikan Yoora yang menatap tajam padanya.

Ketika Chanyeol berdiri dua langkah dari gerbang, mata bulatnya membesar ketika melihat Sehun berjalan menggunakan sebuah kruk yang diapit oleh ketiaknya. Pemuda pucat itu tampak kesulitan dan jangan lupakan seorang pemuda bermata sipit tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

Chanyeol gugup melihat pemuda pendek berpakaian kumal itu. Gugup karena tadi dia menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasinya. Chanyeol berdeham, lalu dia menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Naiklah." Chanyeol sedikit berjongkok membelakangi Sehun. Dia merasa aneh jika Sehun akan pergi ke rumahnya tanpa diantar oleh supir pribadinya.

Pemuda pucat itu ragu. "Hyung, kau tahu tubuhku itu sangat berat. Jika kau menggendongku, mungkin pinggangmu akan sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun." Raut wajah Sehun berseri, ia pun meletakkan asal kruknya di tanah lalu mendaratkan badannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Jangan merasa sungkan." Chanyeol merasa kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa sungkan padamu, Hyung." Sehun sedikit menengok Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Baekhyun Hyung tolong kau bawa kruk—ku." Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas, mengambil kasar kruk milik Sehun dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Sebetulnya, Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan Sehun. Hanya saja sebencibencinya dia pada Sehun, dia masih mempunyai hati nurani. Chanyeol merasa iba dengan keadaan Sehun.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Park. Chanyeol pun meminta Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu berbahan mahoni itu. Dengan enggan Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. Kemudian menyerobot masuk pintu itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah kesulitan membawa beban di punggungnya.

"Sehun apakah kakakmu selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa—dengan gaya bosnya.

"Iya, itu memang sifatnya. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ketus Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdiam dan Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Pemuda pucat itu sedikit menggigit bibirnya, merasa lucu dengan sikap Chanyeol yang takut pada kakaknya.

"Titidak." Chanyeol menggeleng kaku, dengan gugup Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah asyik membuka majalah fashion milik kakaknya. Setelah beberapa langkah dari ruang tamu Chanyeol berbisik, "Tumben kau mengajak macan itu ke sini."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mengajaknya. Dia sendiri yang menginginkan ikut ke sini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis andalannya yang sangat membuat pria jangkung itu malu dan sedikit takut kepadanya. Sebagai lelaki bertanggung jawab Chanyeol sadar seratus persen bahwa ini adalah salahnya.

Salahnya karena mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah restoran ayam tepung di kawasan Myeongdong untuk makan malam. Baekhyun yang sedang bosan mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Ketika akan melakukan pembayaran di kasir. Pemuda itu sadar jika dompetnya tertinggal. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa membayar tagihan tersebut.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku akan mengganti uangmu ketika berada di rumah."

Baekhyun berdecih, "Tidak perlu. Anggap saja aku sedang membantu tuna wisma jadi kau tidak perlu menggantinya."

"Sialan kau." Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya sembarang di pinggir jalan, dia tersulut amarah ketika Baekhyun menganggapnya tuna wisma.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu oktaf. Walau banyak orang yang sering mengumpat padanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak terima jika dia diumpat oleh orang rendahan seperti Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau." Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya seraya menatap mata sipit Baekyun. "Apakah Anda sudah kehilangan pendengaran anda Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan keberanian Chanyeol. "Kau tahu siapa **Byun Baekhyun** 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya kutu buku yang tak mengenal Bajingan tengik dan bodoh sepertimu." Chanyeol menyeringai, melihat rahang Baekhyun sedikit mengeras. "Dengar Byun, jikapun kau seorang mafia, aku tidak akan pernah takut kepadamu."

Seseorang bisakah menenggelamkah Chanyeol di Samudra Pasifik?

"Benarkah kau tidak takut?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, kita bertarung di—"

Ddrrtt... ddrrt...

Dering ponsel Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Lantas pemuda jangkung itu merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Tertera nama "Yoora" di layar. Dengan tak acuh pemuda itu menggeser layar ke kanan.

"Hallo, Noona."

"Hyung, apakah kau masih di distrik Jung?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menjawab sapaan Chanyeol.

"Ya. " Mood Chanyeol berubah mendengar suara Sehun.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku sushi?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku ingin su—."

"Tidak, aku sudah membeli ayam goreng untukmu."

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin sushi." Rengeknya.

"Itu salahmu. Kenapa tidak bilang bahwa kau ingin sushi." Chanyeol segera mematikan panggilan itu sebelum kepalanya pecah karena Sehun merengek. "Sepertinya kita harus pulang."

"Kenapa? apakah kau takut?" Terdengar nada mengejek yang kentara dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Adikmu merajuk." Chanyeol menstarter mobilnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan takut kepada berandal kecil sepertimu."

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan ucapanmu."

Tak lama ponsel pintar Chanyeol kembali bergetar. Tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya, dia lebih memusatkan matanya pada pada jalan raya. Sementara pemuda mungil di sebelahnya tengah bermain game di ponsel, mengabaikan pemandangan sore yang indah.

 **CB**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **CB**

Mobil produk asli Korea itu telah sampai di pekarangan rumah keluarga Park. Dengan cepat pemuda bermata sipit itu keluar dari mobil, membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan tingkahnya. Namun dia hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya. Lalu pemuda bermarga Park itu itu keluar dengan membawa makanan yang tadi mereka beli.

Matanya sedikit melebar, melihat sampah berserakan di ruang tamu. Ruangan itu terlihat kotor dengan potongan kertas dan bungkus snack berserakan di lantai. Dengan segera Chanyeol meletakkan plastik berisi ayam tepung sembarang lalu ia memunguti bungkus snack yang berserakan di lantai, tanpa menyadari seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol apakah kau membeli sushi untuk Sehun?" Tanya wanita paruh baya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak bu. Kapan ibu pulang?"

"Bukankah ibu sudah mengirim pesan agar kau membeli sushi?" Nyonya Park mengabaikan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Ibu, aku sudah membeli ayam tepung untuk Sehun. Lagipula aku lupa membawa dompetku, bu. Jadi Baekhyun yang membayar makanan ini." Chanyeol menggaruk tekuknya, sedikit malu mengatakannya. "Memangnya kenapa bu? Apakah kekacauan di ruang tamu ini ulah bocah itu?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk. "Dia marah karena kau memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Lalu Sehun menggunting semua majalah kesayangan Yoora dan kakakmu yang telah bertanduk itu mengajaknya untuk membuat sushi."

"Dasar bocah. Ibu lebih baik ibu pergi menyimpan ayam tepung di dapur." Chanyeol menyodorkan plastik berisi ayam tepung itu ke arah ibunya. "Biarkan aku yang membereskan ruang tamu ini."

"Tidak, Chan. Sebaiknya kau menyimpan itu ke dapur. Ibu tidak mau ruangan ini tambah berantakkan jika kau yang membereskannya." Nyonya Park terkekeh ketika mengatakannya.

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit merengut mendengarnya, lalu ia pun menyimpan bungkus snack itu dan mengambil plastik yang tadi ia lempar sembarang arah. Kemudian tungkai Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju ruangan di sudut rumah itu.

Terdengar suara tawa dari dapur, salah satunya milik Sehun, ayahnya , kakaknya, dan dia tidak mengetahui suara tawa lainnya. Hatinya terasa familiar dengan itu tapi telinganya tidak.

Chanyeol sedikit berlari menuju dapur. Dia penasaran siapa yang tertawa begitu indah itu, dan apa yang membuat kedua orang itu tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka orang tinggi sepertinya tidak mempunyai otak." Ucap Sehun yang membuat tiga orang lainnya terbahak.

Chanyeol berdeham keras sehingga membuat empat orang itu menghentikan tawanya. "Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh." Jawab Sehun, terselip nada sinis dalam perkataannya. Dia masih dongkol pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan dagu terangkat. "Kau berani padaku?"

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kau segera duduk." Tuan Park memberi perintah kepada Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti oleh sang anak. Dia duduk di samping Yoora. "Kau seharusnya mengalah kepada Sehun. Anggap saja Sehun itu adikmu."

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik mendengar ucapan Tuan Park. Membayangkan Sehun menjadi adiknya adalah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya seraya menatap Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Chanyeol." Yoora berbisik tepat ditelinga adiknya.

Setelah makan di rumah keluarga Park, Sehun dan Baekhyun berpamitan untuk pulang. Tapi Nyonya Park menahan mereka agar menginap yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun tapi di tolak oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu beralasan jika dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sebetulnya jika Baekhyun ingin, dia bisa menelepon Paman Heo—supirnya. Tetapi jika Baekhyun menelepon Paman Heo dia tidak bisa pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menginap biarkan Chanyeol mengantarmu." Nyonya Park menatap lembut Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersedak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Nyonya Park. Saya bisa pergi sendiri dan ini belum larut."

"Iya, bu. Ini masih jam tujuh malam. Biarkan dia pulang menggunakan angkutan umum lagipula dia itu berandalan sekolah."

"Tidak, Channie. Kau harus mengantarkannya. Tidak baik pemuda manis sepertinya pergi seorang diri."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus dan berteriak mendengar ucapan wanita di samping kirinya ini. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Baiklah bibi."

Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu. "Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana bu?"

"Uang jajanmu ibu potong."

Pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Park. Dan keesokan harinya Sehun terbangun karena sebuah pesan yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan otak polosnya.

* * *

Baekhyun kecil itu memberengut lucu melihat kakaknya tengah membacakan sebuah dongeng "Golden Axe Silver Axe" kepada anak-anak panti. Kesal karena Baekbeom tidak membacakan dongeng favoritnya, ia pun pergi menuju sebuah ayunan di halaman depan.

Baekhyun kira pergi ke bersama orangtua dan kakaknya akan terasa menyenangkan dari pada di rumah. Ternyata sebaliknya. Ini memang pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengunjungi panti asuhan. Dulu akan menolak jika diajak dia lebih suka bermain dengan pengasuhnya.

Terlalu asyik dengan dunia khayalnya membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar jika seorang balita tengah berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk di ayunan.

"Mamamamama..." Seorang balita menyodorkan sebuah botol yang masih penuh dengan susu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termenung melihat balita itu. "Ada ap—" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena balita itu memasukkan botol susu itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun tak lama anak itu melepaskannya dan memasukkan botol itu ke mutulnya lalu duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol balita di sampingnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Thehun." Ucapnya diselasela menyedot susunya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa mendengar nama balita itu.

Tak lama Nyonya menghampiri mereka. Wanita berkepala tiga itu berkata bahwa mereka tidak boleh duduk di bawah terik matahari.

"Baiklah ibu, aku akan pindah ke tempat yang teduh. Tapi ibu harus memberikanku adik seperti Tehun."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya, "Bagaimana jika Tehun yang yang menjadi adik Baekhyun?"

Dan bocah itu heboh bertepuk tangan mendengar perkataan ibunya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak acuh dengan kegiatan manusia di sampingnya.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..  
..

Hallo... I'm back.

Bagi yang meminta saya untuk fast update, saya telah berusaha untuk update secepat yang saya bisa. Tetapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkan ._.v laptop saya rusak (tiba-tiba mati pas digunakan). Dan ini pun belum diperbaiki.

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu itu sudah ke kota sebelah (soalnya di kota saya gak ada asus center) karena saya jarang main ke sana jadi keliling di Gramedia dan mall, pas nyampe ke di asus centernya tutup. Ya jadi pulang dan mungkin minggu depan bakalan ke sana lagi.

...

 **Spesial thanks for :**

 **Favorites : BianBaixian614, Chanyeolliee, Jeon Baekhyun48, Lee Na Rin, Loeyyy, Ning830, Park Beichan, anakprawanchanbaek, baekkiecookie, baexian ree, barbiebaek, chanbaek perfect, gitakanya, lintung, nabilasahda, reniajah889, salsabee18, satangsatang.**

 **Followers : AkemiArishima1, Chanyeolliee, Hunza1912, JaeHeee, Jeon Baekhyun48, Lee Na Rin, Rapmoon, Theresia341, baekkiecookie, baeklips, baexian ree, cici fu, dindaebak94, ecrsar, exostephi, fansanakayam, gitakanya, lintung, micopark, reniajah889, salsabee18, summerbaek.**

 **Reviewers : micopark, Ning830, cici fu, jakun nya baek, Sitachaan, barbiebaek, winter park chanchan.** **Dan yang sudah membaca Fanfiction saya**.

Saya menyadari jika ff saya banyak kekurangannya...

Dapatkah anda meninggalkan kritik dan saran nya?


End file.
